Kio Darkhat
' Kio Darkhat', The magician's missing link, is the protagonist throughout the multiple stories,with events closely linking to her, either by her doing or done by someone of relation with her; Kio is the embodiment of Luck, meaning that she rarely can be harmed. Despite her dark past, Kio's personality is surprisingly happy-go-lucky and energetic. Her character closely resembles a mix of Alice Aliday and Carolyn Darkhat, Alice on her personality and Carolyn on her occupation. Her innocence and cute speech pattern is able to warm the coldest of hearts and is often able to escape trouble by (literally) batting an eye. General Information 'Personality' "Nyahahaha! Aw! who's the most adorable little rabbit spirit?! Mr Rabbit Spirit!!! Is it you?! YES it's you!! YES! It's SOOOO you!!!" - Kio Darkhat Kio's personality is based on her age and innocence, she is normally unaware of the severity of things, not taking anything seriously and acting like everything's a game. Being the embodiment of Luck, her personality can change drastically if Luck decides to take control of her body. This rarely happens, but when it does, Kio's personality can change from a innocent 6 year old, into a more mature wise being who lived since the dawn of time. Luck normally leaves Kio alone and allows her to control her own body while she sits deep within her subconscious and watches, only switching with Kio when something dangerous or important happens. Being the embodiment of Luck, Kio shows no signs of hatred or negative human emotions, she always finds a loophole in order to shine some positivity in a supposedly grim situation. However, Kio's negative emotions do exist, and they are automatically transferred to Dark Kio, a creature Fate has created to counter Luck. 'Abilities' "Watch me build a BIG BIG rocket!"- Kio Darkhat Kio is the daughter of Carolyn Darkhat, who is a very powerful magician, Kio is also the embodiment of Luck; This combined, if Kio is mischievous enough, she would able to cause great harm to others who may threaten her. Personal pocket dimension top hat Kio has her own pocket dimension that is her hat; This is where she stores her toys and food. She mentions that she will also store anything that is of interest to her, ranging from a packet of chips to a space rocket. If Kio is in danger or feels that she is threatened, she will just crawl into her hat like a turtle, blocking any incoming attacks as the hat is indestructible. Her hat also serves as her transportation, as it can levitate and fly with great ease. If Luck happens to take control of Kio, she can use the hat as a portal for quick access to Dreamscape. Anako the rabbit spirit Or " Mister Rabbit Spirit" as Kio calls him, Kio has the power to summon Anako, her own personal safeguard. This version of Anako is specially made to protect both Kio and Luck from Fate. But he often only acts as Kio's pet and companion, only using violence as a last resort. The rabbit spirit is also made for Anako to communicate with Luck, making this the safest way to keep contact instead of meeting personally. Very very lucky Being possessed by the spirit of Luck itself has it's benefits; With this power, Kio is able to overcome any danger presented to her; Place Kio in a minefield, she's out without a scratch. However, Fate is able to bypass the effects of Luck as the both heavily contradict one another. Putting Kio in extreme danger with her go-lucky attitude. Backstory "I'm sure Mr Rabbit Spirit has the answer! Mr Rabbit Spirit has ALL the answers!" - Kio Darkhat Kio was left in an orphanage in the middle of the Erizian war, right when strike team "Dark Cat" was established. Kio left the orphanage with Carolyn Darkhat at the age of 2, with Carolyn becoming her guardian. She is also antiquated with Gregory Oracle, who was Carolyn's magician assistant at the time. At the age of 6, Kio and Carolyn suffered a fatal car accident. This is when Luck embodied Kio, carrying her far away from the scene of the crash, in order for Kio to survive her injuries; However, it came with a cost, it gave Kio amnesia, making her forget all events happening before the car crash. Kio wandered in the woods in the rain for days, during that time period, Luck fought against Kio's subconscious, accidentally transferring all of Kio's negative feeling and thoughts into an entity made by Fate, soon to be called Dark Kio; While in the woods, Kio ate berries she found in nearby bushes, and used her hat as protection from the rain and from the sun. She was soon spotted by Roxie Alvah , who was on a scouting mission at the time; Roxie took Kio into the rebellion and becoming Kio's new guardian. After the embodiment of luck, it's apparent that Kio suffers from Williams syndrome. Relationships "Kio is... baking cookies for everyone... all 700,000 of us..."- Konfetta Alacran Roxie Alvah Roxie became Kio's guardian after after Kio was separated from Carolyn Darkhat. Roxie is unaware of Kio's last name as Kio forgot during the embodiment of Luck, so Roxie automatically assumes that she was disorientated because of the war. Roxie became close to Kio as her current situation was the same with her as a child. If Kio gets into trouble, Roxie is the first person to arrive on the scene and take responsibility for all of Kio's actions, including the practice of magic. Carolyn Darkhat Carolyn Darkhat was Kio's official step mother for until they were separated by Luck during a car crash. Kio was moved away from the scene by Luck in order for her to heal Kio's injuries. After Carolyn was murdered by Azuka, her ghost keeps in contact with Kio, occasionally showing up in the middle of the night by her bed ; At first, Kio reacts curiously with Carolyn, as she has no recollection of having any memories with her, but soon is able to remember a bit, and happily accepts her company. Anako Kio is protected by a part of Anako, who often presents himself as a floating translucent rabbit ghost, who Kio refers to as "Mister Rabbit Spirit". If Kio is in request of any guidance or a simple chore, she summons him, even though at first he is reluctant to do so, he eventually gives up in the end. Anako is present also to communicate to Luck, who he is also protecting from Fate. The reason Anako presents himself as a rabbit is to gain attention from Kio and appease her,.Kio's favorite animal is the rabbit. Luck Luck was finding a human host until she witnessed the car crash which Kio and Carolyn was in. Kio was fatally wounded, but Luck saved her by possessing and turning Kio into her host. This, however had side effects on her, including the Williams syndrome.Luck is now currently living deep inside Kio's subconscious, only coming out to control Kio's body when absolutely necessary. Fate Kio has no direct relationship with fate, however, because that she is the embodiment of Luck. Fate is currently hunting her down just to destroy Luck, the weakest of the three gods,to gain her power, and then destroy Anako, so that he is able to rule the world in his way single handedly. 'Minor relationships' Simon Napalm Before entering the rebellion, Kio was at first denied by Simon, but after constant begging from Roxie Alvah , she gained access. To her, Simon acts like a father figure and refers him as "Uncle Simon". Gregory Oracle Kio was mostly home schooled by Gregory Oracle before the car crash incident. Kio completely forgets about him after that, she only remembers him after being reminded repeatedly by the ghost of Carolyn Darkhat. Xiao Jiang The reaper, Azuka, often visits the rebellion camp in order to talk to Anako. He usually brings Xiao Jiang with him; Kio is overjoyed when she first meets Xiao Jiang , mostly because she thinks the seal on her head is adorable. When Azuka and Anako are discussing underworld politics, Kio will sit in another room with Xiao Jiang , making her Kio's playmate, with Kio occasionally sticking stickers and drawing smile faces on Xiao Jiang 's seal. Category:Human Category:Main character Category:WWME Magic Trick Category:WWME Rebellion Category:WWME Dreamscape Category:God